


Oxygen

by castivak



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel is Jack Kline's Parent, Drowning, Emetophobia, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Human Jack Kline, Hurt Jack Kline, M/M, Psychological Torture, Sam Winchester is Jack Kline's Parent, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 04:51:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18025031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castivak/pseuds/castivak
Summary: michael!dean breaks free from his chains and he decides to have some fun with the little broken nephilim that the winchesters love so dearly





	Oxygen

**Author's Note:**

> set during 14x10

jack thrashed around for the millionth time, trying to get himself out of the ropes that michael had tied him up in, although it was useless because the ropes were strong as hell and refused to do anything except dig into the skin of his wrists and make them bleed.  
  
the archangel had managed to break free from the chains that sam and castiel had put him in when jack was keeping an eye on the archangel and before the nephilim could even call out to his fathers' for help, he was grabbed and whisked away in a matter of seconds.  
  
like many other 'big bads' that the winchesters have dealt with, michael found an abandoned building, a hospital to be more specific, and he had shoved jack into a large room that looked to be made for surgery, but had some other equipment in there that jack just knew that the archangel was going to use to his advantage.  
  
there were tables full of surgical tools (along with some more angelic tools that michael conjured up), machines with dozens of wires attached, and a large metal tub that went up to michael's lower waist.  
  
"i wouldn't fight if i were you, just giving yourself more injuries to suffer with." michael grumbled as he filled up the large metal tub with water, his sleeves rolled up to his elbows and his back turned to the boy, but he could sense the struggle.  
  
the nephilim knew that he was right, the ropes weren't going to come loose no matter how he tried. all jack could really do now was hope that sam and castiel would find him before michael had too much fun.  
  
jack heard the water faucet squeak as it was shut off and he flinched when he heard loud splashing, causing him to look up and watch michael dump a huge bag of ice into the tub.  
  
"hope you're not afraid of water, although if you were, that would make this even more fun than it already is."  
  
jack's breath hitched as the archangel turned around with a smile, walking towards him and grabbing him by the collar, the boy yelping in surprise as he was pulled to his feet and dragged to the tub, michael sitting him on the edge and leaning him back.  
  
_there's no way._  
  
"hold your breath." michael smirked and jack barely had time to take in a breath before his upper body was shoved under the water, the nephilim kicking and fighting as he tried to sit back up, but the archangel had a strong grip on his shirt and keeping him under.  
  
his struggling caused the water to splash around like crazy, some of it flowing out over the sides and crashing onto the floor along with some stray chunks of ice.  
  
jack struggled to keep his mouth closed, not wanting accidentally inhale (he didn't want to choke on water or a piece of ice), but it was getting harder and harder not to as his brain screamed at him.  
  
_breathe! breathe! breathe!_  
  
just when jack thought he was going to lose it, the archangel yanked him back up and the poor kid coughed, gasping for air even though it burned terribly.  
  
"de-dean..."  
  
"dean's not going to save you, in fact, he's enjoying this." michael purred and jack coughed roughly, taking deep breaths and shaking as cold water slid down his skin, "i'm giving dean a front row seat to all the action and he's having the time of his life watching you struggle."  
  
"n-no, dean woul-ouldn't....."  
  
"he wouldn't what, jack? wouldn't enjoy this? oh, you're such a sad little idiot, you really think he loves you?"  
  
jack swallowed thickly, looking up at michael and tensing up as the archangel moved his hand to his neck, grabbing tightly and the nephilim let out a choked groan, "he never loved you, remember in the beginning when he said he was going to kill you? when he manipulated you? when he _shot_ you? that's not love, jack."  
  
"he-he sai-said--"  
  
"he said that you're family, right? guess what, he _lied_! dean's lies all the time! he only said that because he needed you for your powers, and now that you're nothing but a burden, he doesn't care. you're not family, kid. you're a job, just like i said before, a _job_ that nobody wanted and wishes they could quit."  
  
jack screwed his eyes shut, telling himself that michael was the one lying and that dean loved him. of course dean loved him! dean said so himself!--well, in his own way, but he did!  
  
dean was his uncle. dean was his family. dean loved him.  
  
"what? is the truth too much for you?"  
  
"sh-shut up." jack spat and michael laughed, a cold and empty laugh that was _nothing_ like dean's, "i won't be shutting up, but i can make you shut up any time i want."  
  
jack quickly took the largest breath he could before michael pushed him back down, the kid struggling less but still putting up a fight as the archangel began squeezing his throat, making him kick and squirm as he tried to get away.  
  
michael gripped the side of the tub and jack felt the water around him quickly getting warmer and warmer, until it became near scalding and his mouth opened as he absent-mindedly gasped from the hot pain, the boy getting a good amount of water in his lungs and he choked, michael grabbing his shirt and yanking him out of the water.  
  
jack spat a mouthful of water out onto the floor and he coughed roughly, trying to get the water out of his lungs and the archangel watched with a smirk as the boy coughed too hard and ended up vomiting water and bile onto the floor.  
  
"hmm, maybe you deserve a break, don't want you passing out on me." michael muttered and jack froze, knowing that a "break" was _not_ going to be the one he hoped for.  
  
michael lifted jack off the tub and dragged him to the surgery table, laying him down on it and snapping his fingers, the ropes on jack's wrists disappearing but new ones wrapped around his ankles and michael grabbed his wrists, pinning them above his head and ropes bound him to the table.  
  
"perfect."  
  
michael gave jack's shoulder a pat before turning away and facing a metal tray, jack turning his head and looking at what michael was and his stomach swirled in fear as he saw all the medical instruments on it that he was sure that the archangel was going to use on him.  
  
"let's give this one a try, hm?" michael muttered as he picked up a sharp scalpel, pressing it to jack's collar bone and dragging it, cutting the boy's tshirt and skin and he grit his teeth, unable to hold back a cry of pain as he felt his the blood rise to his skin and mix with the water droplets from before.  
  
michael pulled the tool away, only for a moment though as he moved into to jack's side and shoved into the skin, a loud scream leaving the kid's throat as the metal pierced through the skin and meat of his hip.  
  
"less grace means more pain, and i can't tell you how happy that makes me and dean."  
  
_he's lying. he's lying. he's lying._  
  
"although, i have to admit that you're powers were rather impressive, we both know that they did a good number on me and my old vessel." michael spoke as he twisted the scalpel, jack clenching his fists and tears leaking from his eyes as he tried not to scream.  
  
"you were so strong, so _powerful_ , and then your father, the sickening thing that he is, ripped it away from you like an idiot." michael mumbled and he removed the scalpel, grabbing an blade from the table. "but, thanks to him, i can make you do this."  
  
michael slammed the angel blade down into jack's thigh, causing an anguished scream to leave his throat and jack threw his head back, struggling in his restraints and the archangel smiled before pulling the weapon out, jack taking in shaky breaths and whimpering through his teeth.  
  
"y-you're no better than luc-lucifer."  
  
"you're stupider than i thought."  
  
"yo-ou say you're better than him, b-but here you are.....torturing a human, a _child_." jack spat, trying his best not to stammer and be strong, wanting his words to carry all the venom that they could. "tell me, how are you better?"  
  
michael clenched his jaw, slamming the blade into jack's other thigh with even more force and twisting it, coaxing a cry of pain from the boy and the archangel leaned towards his face, "remember who you're talking to." he spat and pushed the blade as deep as he could, slowly pulling it out and jack let out a sob.  
  
michael set the blade down and walked behind jack, standing at his hand and the nephilim had to tilt his head back to look up at him, the smirk on his face making jack's stomach turn.  
  
"everyone has a breaking point, jack." michael spoke, stretching out his hands before placing them on the sides of jack's head, "and i'm going to figure out yours." he smirked before his eyes lit up with grace and jack screamed as a white hot pain filled his entire body, a burning pain that he felt from head to toe and a ringing in his ears.  
  
jack arched his back as best he could, as if he was trying to escape the pain, screwing his eyes shut as he began seeing flashes of memories, but they still continued to play in front of him like a movie full of his trauma.  
  
and just like pausing a movie, the flashes stopped and stayed at the memory of meeting his mother in heaven, jack's heart twisting in his chest at the thought of his mother.  
  
"oh, what do we have here?"  
  
"no-o."  
  
"no what? you don't want me to hurt your precious little mommy?" michael taunted before changing the image, a blade plunging into kelly's chest and jack screamed, feeling the pain of the blade in his chest but also at the sight of his mother's eyes losing the life in them. "that was fun, now lets give your daddy a shot."  
  
the image changed again, going to one of castiel covered in blood and his skin covered in what looked like burns, his father barely able to hold himself up as he grabbed onto a wall for support.  
  
"had to go deep into dean's head for that one, needed something a little more real for you."  
  
_that couldn't be real._  
  
"wh-what--"  
  
"castiel is just a walking hazard, jack. he's got more blood on his hands than i do." the archangel smirked before "fast forwarding" and the images flashing in front of jack's eyes were moving so fast that he nearly got dizzy.  
  
michael stopped at an image of castiel standing in front of one of the portals to apocalypse world, the portal flashing as someone walked through and an angel blade was shoved through his father's chest, light bursting from his eyes and mouth before it faded and he collapsed to the ground, lucifer standing behind him with a smile as castiel's wings burned into the ground.  
  
michael pulled his hands away and jack let out a heavy, yet shaky, breath that was followed by a sob.  
  
"was that too much for you?"  
  
"st-stop it."  
  
michael tsked before grabbing the angel blade again and dragging it against jack's cheek, drawing a cry from the boy as blood mixed with tears and the archangel continued dragging it down his chest and stopping at the bottom of his chest, "i'm not stopping any time soon, jack."  
  
michael removed the ropes from the table, but kept jack's hands bound and he grabbed his collar, pulling him back to the tub and shoving him into lukewarm water, jack weakly kicking and squirming.  
  
"there's barely any fight left in you, what a shame." michael scoffed before clenching his fist and making the water go hot once again, jack struggling to hold his breath as michael kept him under.  
  
jack's head began spinning from the lack of oxygen and michael smirked as he saw air bubbles slip past the boy's lips, the kicks dying down as he went limp in michael's hold, the archangel pulling him out of the water and staring at his unconscious form.  
  
"pathetic." he spat before pulling out a pocket knife and stabbing it into jack's stomach, trying to get the boy to wake up and he did with a weak scream, michael smirking as he removed the knife.  
  
"having fun, kid?"  
  
jack glared at him the best he could, michael smiling back at him and he shoved the nephilim under the water again, using his grace to make the water go cold again.  
  
jack barely did anything to get free, giving a kick or two before just letting michael drown him, to which the archangel gladly continued to hold him beneath the water.  
  
jack wasn't strong enough, he used to be, but he wasn't anymore. he was probably going to die this way and his father's were going to find him dead at michael's feet before the archangel killed them too.  
  
he was going to be michael's next step into destroying the world....  
  
suddenly, michael's grip on jack's shirt was gone and he fell completely into the water, nothing left to hold him up anymore, but it wasn't long before he was yanked back out and his head spun from the movement.  
  
"jack! jack, buddy, can you hear me?" a familiar voice cooed and jack slowly opened his eyes, the blurry image of sam standing before him and he blinked, trying to get his eyes to focus, but they wouldn't.  
  
"da-ad?" he whispered, voice hoarse and sam hugged him gently, not wanting to hurt his wounds anymore and jack let his head fall onto sam's shoulder, letting happy tears pour from his eyes and small sobs leave his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> some of the characters are just mentioned in the next chapter!!


End file.
